


The Night Before The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Does what it says in the tags, really.(I don't own these characters or ideas or show)
Relationships: Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman, Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Night Before The Morning After

They were sitting on Roy's bed. Just sitting. Not even touching.  
"Are you sure about this?" It was the third time Roy had asked. Moss nodded, not wanting to speak.  
"Okay then." Roy hadn't even finished his sentence before Moss dived on him, pressing their lips together. Roy gasped and moved his mouth away to kiss Moss's neck, and then bit down on the spot he knew would make him moan. And he did, lying backwards onto the mattress, letting Roy nip his ear lobe, kiss down his jaw. He paused for a moment. Sat up. Ran his hands over the buttons down Moss's front.  
"May I?" Moss nodded, eyes darkening with something that made Roy's stomach flip. He undid the buttons, shaking slightly, before leaning down and pressing his mouth to Moss's chest. This was the first time they'd done anything more than kissing, and he wanted to make the most of every minute of it. He worked his way over to Moss's nipple, and bit down hard, feeling Moss's hardness against his leg for the first time. He looked up.  
"Is this fine?" Moss moaned in response, trying to gain some sort of friction. Roy sat up, removing the pressure his leg had given, and Moss actually whined. Roy quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, before moving down to the zipper of Moss's trousers.

"Okay?" he asked, and Moss breathed out a yes.   
He reached between the two layers of fabric and placed his hand over the bulge, pressing down ever so slightly, before glancing up at Moss. He was lying up on his elbows, biting his lip in pleasure, his head thrown back. The sight of it sent an

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
